


I Hate (that I love) You

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dueling, First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, PINING KEITH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a party.</p><p>Shit happens. (Not on the same night, of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate (that I love) You

**Author's Note:**

> this is possibly the gayest thing I have ever written  
> enjoy!

At first it was just a party on the planet of T'Loaki.

The inhabitants were happy to help them in any way they could, after getting over the shock of seeing the Alteans. Apparently their society was old enough to remember them. Though, of course, it was only through really really ancient texts that some of their brightest minds were still trying to decipher fully.

So when the Paladins drove the Galra away from their planet, they were very grateful. Enough to offer to throw a party for them, and once some of them (Lance) heard the word 'party' they were sold, so they accepted the gracious offer.

Though, looking out at the crowd, Keith's pretty sure this wasn't what any of them had in mind.

Apparently the T'Loakins were a very formal people. They dressed formally, they spoke formally, and apparently their culture wasn't any different. 

They looked a lot like humans- except for a few differences.

The shortest ones still were taller than any of the Paladins, the tallest ones towering over them easily. They also had four arms, the waiters and waitresses putting them to good use as they carried four chrome platters of drinks through the socializing crowd. Lastly, their eyes colors varied widely. Some had irises with multiple different colored rings around the pupils. All of the ones he'd seen so far had been surprisingly pretty. Even the ones with colors he never thought would look good together- but with them it just worked.

And none of them were unattractive honestly. A couple of guys caught his eye, usually with sun-kissed tan skin and slightly crooked smiles. Which was apparently just his type, Pidge commented when they caught him staring.

He'd say he didn't know what they meant by that, but that would be a big fat lie. He knew precisely what they were talking about. Or, to be more specific, who they were talking about.

Lance, who was actually enjoying himself. Lance, who easily got the crowd to adore him with his wit and goofiness. The T'Loakins also apparently liked anyone who could make them laugh. That was practically Lance's specialty.

Keith scanned the crowd, looking for him. Surprisingly, he didn't catch Lance socializing in the crowd. He spotted him by the windows on the opposite side of the room. And he wasn't alone.

He was looking up at none other than Prince Aros, obviously the son of the king of T'Loaki. Aros admittedly wasn't hard on the eyes either, the moonlight leaking in from the windows making his tied-back dark hair shine. His skin was only slightly lighter than Lance's, and stood a good six inches taller than him. 

And Lance was looking up at him happily with a small smile on his face that made Keith's chest feel tighter. He couldn't help but think- why can't he look at me like that?

God, he felt like the jealous ex. Though he and Lance never dated in the first place. So, really, he was more like the pining guy who jealously watched from the other side of the room while the guy he's had a stupid crush on is perfectly happy with someone else.

Actually that was exactly his situation right now. Great job on trying to be vague, Keith.

At least the others were having fun. Pidge was pretty hard to spot at first, but he saw them talking excitedly with a T'Loakin that seemed to be taking notes about whatever they were saying. Hunk was in a small group, smiling as Keith assumed one of them was telling him a story. Shiro and Allura were standing alone together.

And Keith was sitting at the bar moping as he watched Lance laugh at something the prince had said. He could almost hear his laughter from here.

Honestly he just wanted to go back to the Castle. He didn't have time to mull over his feelings in the training deck. He could train until his muscles were sore enough to block out the tight feeling in his chest. Anything that dulled those feelings sounded great to him right now.

Why couldn't he just get over this stupid crush? There was no possible way Lance could like him back. What was the point of daydreams that he knew would never actually happen?

He's pretty sure the universe was just trying its damndest to make his life as difficult as possible. And it was doing a pretty good job at that so far. Crushing on a teammate who always bickered with him over the stupidest things and flirted with alien women (and men now too, apparently) was just below the belt at this point. Going way too far.

He couldn't help it though. Something about Lance drew him in, attracted him like two opposing magnets. He couldn't even describe what it was. It was sudden, sneaking up on him like an assassin in the night. And the fucker sniped him right in the heart with Cupid's arrow.

Now he was stuck pining like a preteen girl over a hot celebrity. Except he had to talk to Lance every day, pretending nothing was wrong. Like he hadn't been harboring a slowly growing crush on him since the fight against Sendak.

He watched as Lance and Aros linked arms, moving to the dancefloor as a beautiful slow song began to play. One of Aros' other arms was on Lance's opposite hip, holding him closer. And Lance looked like he didn't mind the close contact at all. Not one bit.

At that moment, Keith understood why it was called a 'crush'. He felt sick as he watched the two begin to dance. Did Lance really have to look so goddamn happy?

He couldn't take it anymore. Irrational anger sparked, bubbling and boiling slowly but surely with every moment he watched Lance happy in someone else's arms. But what could he do about it? Storm up to them and tell the prince off because how _dare he_ make Lance have a good time? That would just be stupid.

But he also couldn't just stay here and watch, either. And staying at the party would just be condemning him to this strange suffocating torture. He needed to do something other than sit there and watch.

So he got up from the comfortable stool and quickly left the party.

Th others found him still up hours later, sparring against a level 5 training droid for the third time since he stormed into the training deck.

-

The first thing Keith noticed when he arrived at the otherwise empty breakfast table the next morning was Lance's new necklace.

The rope had a faint white glow to it, reaching down past the blue collar of his shirt. It ended at Lance's lower chest, looping around a strange trinket. It had the shape of a shark tooth but instead of white, it was mostly clear. It shimmered like a diamond, the light from the rope reflected onto his chin.

A gift from Aros, no doubt.

He felt the jealousy creeping up on him again. If it was a gift from the prince, he must've liked him. And Lance apparently liked him enough to wear it casually.

Keith tore his gaze away from Lance. Looking at him was only making everything much worse. At least he hadn't been staring long enough for Lance to notice. That definitely would've been awkward.

Allura walked into the room, stopping immediately when she saw what Lance had draped around his neck. Her crystal blue eyes widened in surprise. "Lance," she said. "Where did you get that?"

It apparently took Lance a second to realize what exactly she was talking about. When he did, he held the diamond-esque tooth between his thumb and pointer finger. "This little thing? Aros gave it to me last night." He told her.

So Keith was right. That didn't make him feel much better.

"You..." Allura started, obviously looking for the right words to say. "You are aware of what that means in T'Loaki culture...right?"

Neither of them did. The princess would always tell them a little bit of what she knew of the different races on planets the Paladins visited, but Keith couldn't keep them straight. He seriously doubted Lance paid attention.

Allura sighed when he shook his head. "That particular piece is a symbol of the royal house," she told him. "Each family has one to show those who can potentially join them. Simply taking it means that they would consider it," she looked right at Lance for the last part of the sentence. "Wearing it openly like that means they would happily accept a proposal."

Lance made a sound that was closest to a cat hacking up a hairball. "Wait, what?!" He practically shrieked. "How the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"She literally told us." Keith deadpanned. "You just didn't pay attention."

"Because I didn't think it mattered! It's not like I was expecting to be given some kinda alien promise ring!" Allura moved to Lance's side, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down from his outburst.

"It's alright," she told him, moving her hand off once he looked to her. "I'll talk to the prince and clear up this misunderstanding. He'll call it off, I know it. Do not worry, Lance."

It was then that Keith remembered something about T'Loaki culture. Something both very convenient yet very stupid. 

But he remembered enough to know calling it off would take at least a couple of days. They didn't have a couple days to spare renouncing an accidental kinda-proposal.

The thing he remembered would only take an hour at worst. He could slip out and possibly be back by breakfast.

Keith got up from the table, ignoring the questioning looks Lance and Allura shot his way. Neither of them said anything about it though. They probably assumed he was going to enjoy this free day they all had before going back to bringing the fight back to the Galra.

Which was only kinda true. He wasn't going to enjoy what he was going to do.

-

T'Loaki really was beautiful. He'd seen a lot of unique planets in his time as a Paladin, and while it wasn't number one on the list, it was certainly in the top five.

The morning sky was a deep violet, contrasting against the light colored elegant buildings in a way that just simply worked. They looked like they were made of smooth marble, cool to the touch. He made his way to his destination moving under an arch with a carving of the royal symbol- the glittering shark-tooth. The market was only just starting to bustle with half-awake T'Loakins.

That made it pretty easy to spot the prince, considering he was the only one surrounded by guards clad in spotless steel-looking armor. That kind of thing stuck out like a sore thumb in a small crowd of people dressed in extravagantly patterned velvety coats.

Then again, Keith stuck out even more. Armor wasn't allowed in what he was going to do, so he was in his regular casual wear, his bayard on his belt. So Aros easily noticed him as well.

The prince gave him a smile, silvery eyes shining in recognition. "Ah, Keith!" He said, tapping one of his guards on the shoulder. The guard moved to the side, allowing him to step towards Keith. "I don't think we've had an opportunity to speak yet. Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir." He actually bowed a little bit.

"Thanks," Keith said. "But I'm not here to talk."

Aros looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Oh? Pray tell."

"I'm here to challenge you to a duel," God, the words sounded more ridiculous out loud than they did in his head. But he managed to stay serious despite what he thought of this planet's old fashioned traditions. "Right here, right now. Either to the death," Hopefully not. "Or forfeit." That was what he was hoping for. Forfeit would take longer, but he wouldn't have to murder someone.

Aros was obviously surprised by that answer. "I..." He shook his head, regaining his composure. He stood back up to full height, towering over Keith by a good 7 or 8 inches. "Very well." The prince looked over the one of his guards. "Mischa, would you please get our weapons?"

The guard, Mischa, nodded and unsheathed her sword. Another guard did the same, moving over to Keith to give it to him. 

He looked at the rapier-looking sword questioningly. It was much lighter than his bayard, and felt very strange in his grip. "Wouldn't my own weapon work for this?"

"I am the wounded party here," Aros told him, moving his bottom pair of arms behind his back. A different guard tied them together. Then they joined the others in the growing crowd. He could hear excited and worried murmurs from the T'Loakins surrounding the two. It probably wasn't every day this happened. "As tradition, I decide the weapons. I hope that isn't a problem for you. I have heard of your sword fighting skills. But if you don't think you can handle it, there is no shame in forfeit, Red Paladin."

Yes there was. "I'll manage."

Aros grinned, pointing the edge of his sword at Keith. "Good," he said. "Then let us begin."

Keith smacked the blade aside lightly with his own. "Yeah, let's."

It started out well enough for him. He wasn't used to such a light weapon, the weight difference throwing him off a couple of times. But what he lacked in finesse, he made up for in speed and determination. Aros was mainly on the defensive, blocking strike after relentless strike again and again as the clanging of metal hitting metal rang in the air like some kind of strange song. Keith kept pushing forward, making the prince constantly move backwards in a misshapen circle.

He could hear the crowd gasp and murmur whenever Keith got close to hitting Aros. It had probably grown considerably by now, citizens worried for their beloved future ruler. But he wasn't going to kill Aros. Definitely not.

But he didn't see any problems with venting out his frustration and pent-up feelings until the prince gave up. He'd bottled all of this up for too long, and now it was burning like a shattered Molotov cocktail.

He'd held it in for far too long, honestly. And most of the frustration was directed at himself. Why couldn't he just tell Lance how he felt, instead of trying to hide it? Hiding it didn't work, didn't make it go away. It never did. Yet he'd kept trying anyway.

"So," Aros spoke up, narrowly missing Keith's blade. "What, pray tell, is this duel even for?"

Good question. One he probably should've asked before the duel started.

There was no way Keith was going to say it now, in front of a crowd. He couldn't even say it to one person close to him, let alone dozens of complete strangers.

"Lance." Was all he said before he swept a leg through Aros', catching him completely off guard and knocking him down to the floor. When the prince looked, the first thing he saw was the gleam of Keith's sword pointed right at his throat. A hush fell over the crowd as they watched tensely. They were preparing themselves for the finishing blow, the final strike that would end all of this.

Aros was preparing himself, too.

"Stop!" The silence was broken by a familiar voice that he really didn't want to hear right now. Lance pushed through the crowd, an angry look on his face.

No, angry was too soft of a word for the expression Keith saw pointed at him. Extremely pissed off was much more fitting.

Lance stormed over to him, and Keith couldn't help but notice he wasn't wearing the necklace anymore. He put his sword down.

"Keith," Lance started. "What in the everloving hell were you thinking?!"

"Lance, I-" Aros tried to speak, quiet and uncertain.

Lance shot him a glare. "I'll deal with you later." Then he looked back at Keith with the same look. He never thought he'd actually see Lance genuinely angry, but now that he was seeing it, he never wanted to see it again. "Why? These kinda things are usually to the death, Keith! You could have died, for Christ's sake!"

His chest constricted. It felt like his blood was ice. The words he wanted to say were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say them. Part of him wanted to, but the more dominant half forbade him from it.

"Answer me," Lance continued, getting in his face now. "What was so damn important? Why the hell would you take this huge risk, and for what?!"

The verbal dam finally broke, the words he'd been holding back for too long finally spilled out and overwhelmed him. 

_"Because I'm in love with you!"_ He shouted out, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to see Lance's reaction.

Once again, a hush fell over everyone in the market square like a heavy smothering blanket. And once again, Lance was the one to pierce through it.

"You...you are?" The voice was quieter, a bewildered whisper. But it didn't sound negative in the slightest. Keith mustered up the courage to glance at the Blue Paladin's face only to meet an expression of surprise.

Then, to his own surprise, warm hands cradled Keith's face and pulled him forward to close the distance. It wasn't conventionally perfect, but to him it was.

He let the sword drop to the floor with a clang. His hands instead moved to Lance's hair, gripping lightly at the soft locks. For a moment, it felt like it was just the two of them in the entire universe.

That moment was broken by a clearing throat. The two pulled away, looking at the source.

Aros was standing now, dusting himself off. "Well," he said. "I see I have my answer." He bowed, then looked to Lance. "I shall retract my possibility symbol. My deepest apologies to you both."

"Really?" Keith asked. "Just like that?"

The prince stood up fully, looking at him with a gleam in his eyes. "I am not one to stand in the way of love, sir. I hope you two are happy."

"I..." Lance stared at him for a second, then smiled. "Thanks. Oh, and here," He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling the necklace out and handing it to the prince. "Didn't want you to waste something like this on me."

"Thank you," Aros said, tucking it into the pocket of his coat. The crowd was starting to lessen now, growing disinterested now that nothing was going on. He turned to go, his guards assembling again. "I'll leave you two to it."

The two looked at each other after a moment.

"How long?" Lance asked.

"Since the fight with Sendak," Keith confessed.

"You know, there are easier ways than trying to duel a guy for me."

"Shut up," he said. "And kiss me again."

And Lance did.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
